Rock My Socks
by A Soldier Of My Own
Summary: It was funny how fate worked sometimes, but Haruhi wasn't laughing. Pokemon x Ouran
1. Part I

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been interviewing for jobs and been super busy. But here's the next installment.

* * *

**Rock My Socks**

_Part I_

Haruhi studied her badge case, and the four badges that sat neatly in a row.

She'd managed to skate by on a win in Yuri City, earning a White Lily badge, and then had headed over to Oceania City where her Elekid had done an extraordinary job against the gym leader's water types and earned her the Enkai badge. After that, she'd taken a ferry out to Teacup Islands, where the gym leader, Tohru Suzushima, had given her a run for her money. But she'd manage to just secure a win with Flutter, who had evolved into a Pidgeotto during the battle (much to everyone's surprise).

Haruhi had even managed to catch a Seel, whom she'd named Kaiyou, The little seal-like Pokemon was an enthusiastic battler, and seemed content with her new team. Haruhi had been surprised when she'd stumbled across it, considering Seel weren't all that common, especially in such warm waters. But she wasn't complaining.

She was currently riding the fairy to the second of the Teacup islands, Jasmine Island, to challenge the gym leader there. Haruhi was wasting no time collecting badges; her no nonsense approach to being a Pokemon trainer was guaranteed to get her to the league in no time. Then she could do her mother proud.

Beside her, Hana was staring down at the water as it washed past the boat, a morose expression on her face. Haruhi had to admit that, after their victory in Daisy City, she'd been relatively…complacent. Granted, she still wasn't very nice, and seemed to resent most of the things that Haruhi did, but she wasn't openly glaring at her, or attacking, and she even let Haruhi pick her up and pet her from time to time.

The little bell around Hana's neck chimed as the Chikorita lifted her head and stared up at her trainer.

"Don't worry," Haruhi assured. "We're almost there."

The grass-type snorted, as if to say that she wasn't worried and it was stupid for Haruhi to assume that she had been, and went back to gazing at the water lapping at the sides of the boat.

Haruhi shrugged, unconcerned, and went back to staring out at the ocean. She narrowed her eyes, however, when she caught sight of clouds darkening on the horizon, moving across the surface of the water with incredible speed. It looked like a storm, but she'd never seen a storm quite like that.

Squinting, Haruhi could just make out the shape of something moving within the clouds - it looked like a boat carrying two passengers - but before she could get a good look, the storm and the fog that rolled with it had suddenly swallowed up their ferry. Gripping the rails tightly as a sudden downpour drenched her to the bone, Haruhi silently prayed there wouldn't be any lightning even as the ferry's bell began to chime out a warning.

"Hana!" Haruhi cried, reaching for her little monster. The Chikorita looked alarmed, it's little feet skidding along the deck as the rain continued to fall, sending the grass type plummeting towards the edge of the boat. "Hana!"

But the green monster slipped through her fingers, and slid over the side, disappearing into the water. Haruhi was thrown against the railing as the boat rocked, and caught sight of Hana hanging onto the anchor with her vines. But the strain was quickly wearing the Chikorita down, and as Haruhi watched, a massive wave slammed into the boat, taking the monster with it.

_No! I can't let her go! _Haruhi thought desperately, summoning her Seel from it's Pokeball. The white Pokemon appeared in the water, looking bewildered as she wagged her tail and clapped her front fins. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi took a running start and leapt over the railing, landing with a splash in the murky depths below. She panicked when she felt herself sinking, but a flash of white suddenly appeared at her side, and Haruhi turned to see Kaiyou swimming determinedly beside her, the little monster urging her to hold on and driving them towards the surface.

When they broke the top of the water, Haruhi gasped in a sharp breath, her gaze scanning the rocking waves for any sign of her Chikorita. When she caught a faint glimpse of something green, she pointed in that direction. The rain was making it difficult to see, and the waves were making her stomach roll. "Kaiyou! That way! We've got to get Hana!" the brown-haired girl commanded, and the Seel plowed through the water, it's face scrunched up fiercely.

When they reached the floating object, Haruhi snatched it into her arms. It was Hana, all right, but the little monster was unconscious, and Haruhi thanked Arceus that she hadn't gone under before they reached her. She craned her neck to look over her shoulder, and was dismayed to see the boat was no longer in sight. Her eyes darted over the waves frantically, until she caught sight of something off in the distance.

"Kaiyou, that way!" she commanded, cradling Hana close to her chest as the Seel darted through the water, dragging her trainer and Pokemon behind her. "And hurry!"

* * *

The first thing that Hana was aware of was the fact that she was soaking wet.

The second was that she felt as if she'd swallowed enough water to spit up a small ocean.

Coughing and hacking, the Chikorita feebly turned onto her side, surprised when she felt solid sand beneath her body. :W-what happened?: she questioned wearily, her leaf drooping as she pried her eyes open despite the way they felt caked with salt and sand.

:Haruhi-sama and I saved you.:

Hana craned her body around, ignoring it's protests, to see the new addition to the team, Kaiyou, lounging in the surf on the sand. The white seal Pokemon was smiling confidently, her eyes twinkling as she inched forward along the beach.

:You fell overboard, and Haruhi-sama called me out to help her rescue you. She jumped in after you, you know. Haruhi-sama is very brave.: She nodded down the beach, where the brown haired girl looked as though she was searching for something.

Hana frowned, tucking her legs under her and closing her eyes. So, Haruhi had saved her? Even after all the grief she'd put her through? If it had been her, Hana wasn't sure she would've done the same. She tentatively peeked open one eye to glance at the girl, feeling something twist in her gut. Did Haruhi really care about her _that _much?

:So, what is she looking for?: Hana queried, and Kaiyou followed her gaze.

:She has lost her backpack, and also, our comrades. Haruhi-sama is seeking them out, but she has been unable to find them thus far.:

Hana grimaced; if Haruhi couldn't find the other Pokemon, or her backpack, then what had become of them? Surely, they weren't floating at the bottom of the ocean? Her gaze darted back to the water, and she grimaced again. That was a terrible thought.

The Chikorita glanced up as Haruhi came trotting back to them, running a beleaguered hand through her hair and looking disappointed. "No luck. All I have is Kaiyou's Pokeball," she muttered to herself, pulling a small red and white sphere from her pocket. She turned and commanded the Seel to return, and Kaiyou disappeared with a flash of red light.

"Hana, you're awake," the trainer mumbled, dropping down into the sand beside her. "I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're okay. I'd give you a potion, but I can't find my backpack…Or Flutter and Shocker." Her smile disappeared, and she dropped her head down to rest her chin against her chest.

Hana looked surprised. _She was worried about me? Really? _The green monster glanced away, feeling that same, nagging feeling twist her gut again, and she realized it was guilt. She hadn't exactly made life easier for Haruhi, had she? And when she was in trouble, the girl had risked her own life to save her.

Glancing down, Hana realized that something was missing.

She gave her head a little shake, and when no soothing chime sounded, her face fell into a look of dismay. _My-my bell…Haruhi gave that to me. And now it's gone!_ It must've been swept off in the ferocious waters that had battered her around when she'd fallen.

_I can't believe I lost it. _

_Haruhi gave that to me._

_Haruhi is always doing nice things for me…_

Like sharing her dango. Or trying to pet her head. Or offering to carry her when she got tired. Or jumping overboard to save her and risking her own life in the process.

It was time for some payback.

"Chika!"

Haruhi turned her head to see Hana stumbling to her feet, and reached out to help steady the green monster, surprised when her hands weren't whipped away. "Hana? Are you okay?"

"Chika, chika!" Hana cried. She narrowed her eyes, and one of her vines snaked out to point inwards, towards the island they now found themselves on. Haruhi followed her gaze, and then directed a startled look at her grass monster.

"What- you want to explore or something? I don't know, Hana. I have no idea which island we're on, and not all of the Teacup islands are inhabited by people. And so far, I haven't seen a single person here." Haruhi placed her finger against her chin. "This is probably one of the uninhabited islands. I've heard there's a bunch of wild Pokemon on them…But maybe if we explore, we'll find something that can help."

She rose to her feet, fists clenched. "All right, Hana! Then let's go!"

:Right, Haruhi!: Hana responded with a cry of her own, managing to struggle in the sand to plod alongside her trainer. If she and the girl worked together, they could find a way off this island, and maybe she could make up for her past behavior towards Haruhi by showing her how strong she actually was.

* * *

Meanwhile, further up the beach, a backpack and Pokeballs washed up on shore.

A pair of hands lifted the somewhat battered bag curiously, running pale fingers over the Pokeballs attached to the pack's straps.

"Hm…I wonder who could've lost this?"

* * *

The jungle was a lot more dense, and a lot more dark than it looked.

Haruhi would've had a far more difficult time getting through the undergrowth had it not been for Hana's incredibly helpful vine whip, which had pushed the leaves aside and allowed for a path through the forest.

The brown-haired trainer could practically feel the eyes of the wild Pokemon on her. She knew they were there; every once in a while, she'd catch a glimpse of a Wurmple or Caterpie, or a Mankey or Aipom would swing by in her peripheral vision. So far, they hadn't run directly into any wild Pokemon.

Or more importantly, none had tried to attack.

Haruhi glanced down at Hana, still confused over her apparent newfound determination and willingness to listen to her. It didn't make much sense, to be honest. But while she was wary of what Hana was planning or what kind of trick she was trying to pull, she wasn't going to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth. She'd accept this new change in attitude graciously, and maybe they could get off this island faster if they worked together, like a Pokemon and trainer were supposed to.

_Dear mother in heaven…_

_I think we're lost._

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up sometime soon!


	2. Part II

A/N: I'll be updated this story today, and posting the chapters I've had written for a while. This'll be the last Pokemon x Ouran story for a while.

* * *

**Rock My Socks**

_Part II_

The radio crackled loudly as it's switch was flipped.

"Come in, Red Leader. Do you copy?"

There was a faint burst of static, before a child-like, chipper voice replied on the other end. "This is Red Leader. What have you found, Blue Leader?"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. But a backpack and some Pokeballs washed up on the beach. I have a sneaking suspicion that the trainer they belong to is somewhere on the island."

The voice was no longer chipper. "A Pokemon trainer? That's bad. I want you to take care of it, Blue Leader. We can't have them snooping around at this point. This mission is too important."

"Understood, Red Leader. By the way, tell Green Leader I said hi."

There was a faint giggling on the other end of the line, and the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly; clearly, there was more than one person listening in on the conversation. The Blue Leader's lips widened in a smile.

"Can do, Blue Leader! By the way, Green Leader says he loooooovveesss you!"

There was a maniac cackling on the other end, and someone vehemently denying they'd ever said that in as few words as possible, before Blue Leader sighed. "All right, Red Leader. I think that's enough messing around. I'll take care of the trainer. Love you too, Green Leader!"

The sound of someone choking dramatically across the radio was the last thing Blue Leader heard before the switch was flipped again and the radio fell into silence.

Now, to take care of that trainer.

* * *

The undergrowth slapped across her face as she ran.

Hana was clutched tightly in her arms, using her vine whips when she could to move the brush aside, but her trainer was moving too fast for her to help properly.

Their progress through the forest had been slow going at first, hampered by the thickness of the undergrowth and the plants around them. They hadn't had any problems with the local wild Pokemon.

Until Haruhi had accidentally stepped on a Mankey's tail.

After that, it had been a race to get out of the forest and to safety, a race which Haruhi was quickly losing as a hoard of Mankey, angry on their comrade's behalf and angry at having their territory invaded, were hot on their heels.

"Don't worry, Hana!" Haruhi assured, even though she could practically feel the angry glares of the Mankey burning holes into her shirt. "We've gotta be close to _some_thing! We're probably almost-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as she tripped on a rock and went flying forward. Hana cried out as she was flung from her trainer's arms, landing roughly on the forest floor just ahead of her. Haruhi barely had enough time to lift her head before the Mankey were bearing down on her, intent on tearing her to pieces. Hana weakly scrambled to try and defend her trainer, but she wouldn't get there in time.

:Haruhi, _no_!:

"Amai, use petal dance!"

A flurry of sharpened petals suddenly whooshed overhead, passing over the top of Haruhi's head as the girl ducked and slamming into the advancing Mankey. The monkey-like Pokemon screeched their displeasure as they were driven back, retreating into the forest and disappearing amongst the leaves and foliage from whence they came.

"Are you all right?"

Haruhi blinked and looked up to see a woman's face hovering over her. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and her hair was a dusty blonde, tied into a loose braid that rested on her shoulder. She looked concerned, and it was with a jolt that Haruhi realized it was she who had saved her from the Mankey.

"Y-yeah," she replied shakily, taking a deep breath. "I am. Thank you. Um…"

"I'm Kasumi Katsuharu," the woman replied, her eyes curving with her smile. "And you are very lucky. Those Mankey are dangerous and very territorial. Good thing I heard you, or I might not have gotten here in time." As Haruhi watched, the woman kneeled down, pulling a water bottle from a giant backpack that she slung from her back and handing it to the brown haired teen. "Here, drink this."

Hana had managed to stumble back towards Haruhi, and collapsed at her trainer's side, looking exhausted both emotionally and physically.

"Oh, is this your Chikorita?" Kasumi questioned, reaching out to stroke the green monster's leaf. Hana was too tired to pull away.

Haruhi nodded, leaning down to offer some of the water to the grass-type. "Yeah, her name is Hana. And I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Thank you for the water, and-" She paused mid-sentence and stared with wide eyes as a Meganium plodded over to stand behind Kasumi, looking on with a worried gaze. "-and, uh, is that _your _Meganium?" Hana gazed up at her more evolved self with wide eyes.

"Yes, it is. This is Amai." Kasumi rose and patted the leaf monster's head. "Haruhi-chan, why exactly are you…out here in the forest alone? It's not a very safe place to be. You saw for yourself how territorial the wild Pokemon are. And the Mankey are the least of your worries." She scanned the girl closely. "And you don't have any supplies?"

"Uh, well, you see, it's kind of a long story," Haruhi mumbled, scratching the back of her head. "But if we could go to the nearest Pokemon Center, I'll explain everything. I need to make a phone call anyway."

Kasumi looked perplexed, and shook her head. "But Haruhi-chan, didn't you know?" When the brown haired girl did nothing but look confused, Kasumi continued. "This island is uninhabited."

* * *

Haruhi gazed into the crackling flame of Kasumi's campfire.

A rather frightening looking Arcanine was lounging nearby, and had been the one to actually start the fire. Amai was resting beside a tent, where Kasumi was rummaging around looking for…Well, Haruhi wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she was just happy for a chance to sit down and rest.

A soft "Ah ha!" drew the young trainer's attention, and Kasumi reappeared holding what looked like a pair of berries. "Here you go, Haruhi," she said with a beaming smile. "A Sitrus and a Lum berry. Give them to your Chikorita, and they'll make her feel better."

Haruhi took the berries and held them in front of Hana, who was resting in her lap. The grass Pokemon sniffed them dubiously, before tentatively gobbling them up. Almost instantly, her leaf perked up and her face brightened, rejuvenated by the power of the berries.

"There, all better." Kasumi patted Hana on the head, ignoring the slightly annoyed look the little monster shot her as she crossed the campsite and settled down beside her Arcanine, who did nothing more than raise his head and glance at her, before lowering it again and closing his eyes. "Now, Haruhi, please, tell me what happened."

Haruhi explained that she'd been on her way to Jasmine Island when the storm had hit and sent Hana tumbling off the boat. She'd used her Seel to go after her, but in the process, had lost her backpack and the rest of her Pokemon. She'd ended up on the island after she'd spotted it in the storm, and decided to explore for signs of life.

"I see," Kasumi murmured. "So you say you lost your backpack and Pokemon? That is very unfortunate." She folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "But I think I can remedy that." She turned her head and smiled at Amai, who obligingly used her vine whip to dig around in Kasumi's pack. Haruhi gasped with delight when a battered old backpack and her lost Pokemon's Pokeballs were produced and subsequently handed over to her.

"Thank you, Kasumi-san!" Haruhi cried, hugging her back to her chest and reaching for the Pokeballs. She immediately released her Pidgeotto and Elekid, who gave gleeful cries of joy and pounced on her and Hana. Amidst her giggles and hugging her newly recovered Pokemon, Haruhi managed to ask; "Where did you find them?"

Kasumi smiled placidly, her eyes curving with the movement. "I found them while I was taking a walk along the beach. A backpack floating in the surf is kind of unusual, so it was a little hard to miss. I'm glad I could return them to you. I was worried I might never find their owner."

Shocker curled up against Haruhi's side, cuddling into her shirt as Flutter nestled against her hip. Hana was still in her lap, looking faintly relieved but also a bit morose; just because she was re-thinking her relationship with Haruhi didn't mean she liked her fellow monsters anymore than before.

"Kasumi-san," Haruhi queried after a long silence. "If I may ask, what is it you're doing on this island? You said it was uninhabited, didn't you?"

Kasumi had stood from her place beside her Arcanine, and had once again ventured into her tent and was rummaging around in her belongings. "I'm actually out here to do some research," her voice floated back to Haruhi in reply. "You see, the Teacup Islands are home to a variety of Pokemon, both rare and otherwise, but recently, there have been sightings of Pokemon that aren't native to the Ouran region. It's a bit disturbing, especially since the sightings haven't indicated that any of the Pokemon are water or flying types, which means they couldn't have gotten here by any natural means."

"So what does that mean?"

Kasumi reappeared holding two cups of what looked to be instant ramen and a tea kettle. She handed Haruhi one of the cups of ramen and set her own on the ground, pulling a water bottle from a side pocket of her pack and filling the kettle. "Dragon, if you would," she asked politely, and the massive Arcanine nodded his head, spewing a burst of flame that almost immediately set the water to boiling. "It means, Haruhi-chan-" Kasumi began, filling her cup of ramen with steaming water and doing the same for Haruhi. "-that the mysterious appearance of Pokemon that aren't native to our country could indicate that the Pokemon are being poached from elsewhere and brought here to be kept safe until they're sold. If that's the case, I need to confirm for myself that the rumors are true."Haruhi swirled her ramen thoughtfully as Kasumi handed her a pair of chopsticks. "And if they are?"

Kasumi was silent as she settled back down beside her Arcanine, Dragon, and stirred her ramen. "If they are, then I will have to inform the local authorities of the matter. I've already discussed it with them, and we've come to the agreement that if it's true, the island will be cordoned off and kept under surveillance to ascertain the identities of the poachers. They'll find out who's doing this," she added, catching sight of Haruhi's pensive look. "So don't worry too much."

"How long will you be researching, Kasumi-san?" the teen questioned, digging into her ramen with vigor. It might've been simple noodles and water, but it was delicious!

"Oh, I'll only be here another day or so. You said you were going to Jasmine Island, right? Well, I'm on my way to Sweet Tea Island, so I'll drop you off on my way and you can catch a ferry back to the mainland."

Haruhi brightened, grinning widely. "Thank you, Kasumi-san! I'd really appreciate it."

Kasumi waved her off, her own smile as bright as Haruhi's. "Not a problem, Haruhi-chan. And in the meantime, you can borrow my sweater and my sleeping bag for the night."

Haruhi looked horrified. "No, no! I couldn't do that! I'll just-"

She was cut off as Kasumi shook her head. "Don't worry. Dragon and Kaijin will be enough blanket for me for the night.""Kaijin?"

Kasumi reached down to her belt and pulled up a Pokeball. In a flash of light, a new Pokemon appeared, and Haruhi gaped openly at the beautiful Ninetails who looked a bit perplexed to see another human. "This is Kaijin," Kasumi introduced, beckoning the fox Pokemon towards her. The Ninetails obliged and settled beside it's trainer, it's long tails draping over her lap and legs. "See?" Kasumi grinned. "As good as any blanket."

Kaijin's ears flattened marginally, as if insulted at being compared to a blanket, but she lowered her head with a peaceable grumble.

"Go on, Haruhi-chan. I think it's time for bed. Your Pokemon can sleep in the tent with you, since it doesn't look like they want to leave your side anytime soon." She indicated the sleeping Pokemon beside the young trainer with a chuckle, and Amai appeared beside Haruhi to gently use her vine whip to lift them and drop them lightly in front of the tent. Haruhi placed her ramen cup on the ground and scooped Hana into her arms.

"Thank you, Kasumi-san," Haruhi murmured, bowing as best she could with the sleepy grass Pokemon in her arms. She turned and scuttled into the tent, and Kasumi listened with closed eyes as the sounds of her sliding into the sleeping bag grew silent.

The older trainer smiled to herself, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hana crept out of the tent once the fire had darkened to nothing but low embers.

:What are you doing awake, little one?:

The grass Pokemon jumped in surprise at the voice as one of the shadows detached from the darkness surrounding the small camp, sliding towards her on silent feet. Hana had to fight to keep from scrambling back when a pair of glowing red eyes stared her down, watching with detached interest as the grass type tried to compose an answer.

:What are you?: Hana squeaked, instantly annoyed at how frightened she sounded. The dark Pokemon merely looked bored, it's tail waving lazily in the air.

:I'm an Umbreon. Don't you know anything? Surely you've seen my kind before.: But Hana hadn't, and she told it so. :Ah well. You wouldn't be the first. But I'll ask again; what are you doing awake? You should be sleeping. Your trainer seems to be having no trouble there. And it's not safe for you to wander around here.:

The rings on the Pokemon glowed softly in the shadows, illuminating it's sleek body in the dark, and Hana was faintly impressed with it's strange and dangerous looks. :I'm not afraid. And besides, I-I wanted to talk to Amai…:

The Umbreon looked over it's shoulder at the sleeping plant Pokemon, then turned back to Hana with a shake of it's head. :No. She is asleep. It is not wise or polite to interrupt the sleep of others. Now go back to bed.:

Hana puffed up indignantly. :What about you? You get to walk around at night and no one is telling _you _to go to bed!:

The Umbreon made a noise that resembled a laugh. :That is because I am on guard. And the night is where I reign. I am more comfortable in the dark than I am in the light. I am, after all, a dark-type Pokemon. Just as you would be more comfortable in a field of flowers, I am perfectly at home in the shadows.: Tilting it's glowing ears curiously, the Umbreon fixed her with a shimmering ruby gaze. :What is it you wanted to ask Amai? Perhaps I can be of help instead?:

Hana thought about the questions she had for the older grass type. Ever since she'd seen the Meganium, her mind had been abuzz with excitement and intrigue. How had she gotten that way? What did it take? How strong was she? Hana doubted this Umbreon could answer any of her questions, so she sniffed haughtily and shook her head. :No, no. It's fine,: she muttered. :I'll, uh…I'll just ask her tomorrow.:

A fleeting look of amusement flashed across the Eeveloution's face, but it said nothing, only nodded in understanding as Hana turned reluctantly and headed back into the tent to sleep. The soft voice of the Umbreon followed after her as she settled beside Haruhi and closed her eyes.

:Sleep well, little one. _I_ shall keep the monsters at bay tonight.:


	3. Part III

A/N: Chapter three, YAYOMG.

* * *

**Rock My Socks**

_Part III_

"Do we really have to climb _all _the way up here?"

Haruhi was panting heavily, Hana trailing along behind her and looking just as out of breath as her trainer. They were currently half way up a rather mountainous hill, and rocks clattered haphazardly down the slope behind their flailing feet.

"Yes," Kasumi replied, Amai standing at her side. Neither trainer nor Pokemon appeared out of breath, and Haruhi wondered how many times a day she'd done this while researching on this island. "It's the best way to spot the Pokemon." She was holding a pair of high tech binoculars, scanning the forests below for signs of life. "I've been looking for nearly a week now, but so far, I haven't found a single thing."

Meanwhile, Amai had used her powerful vines to lift Hana into the air, settling the smaller green Pokemon beside her.

:I didn't ask for your help, you know!: the Chikorita snapped angrily.

Amai didn't seem disturbed by her tone. :I am well aware. But you were struggling. It would not be right to simply stand by and watch. Kasumi-chan says that all Pokemon must learn to get along if they are to coincide peacefully.: She turned her head, and Hana took the opportunity to study her.

She was large, and intimidating, but there was an air of tranquility around the older evolution that made the Chikorita feel at ease. _Will I look like that when I evolve? _She wondered. _And _when _will I evolve? Haruhi has been using me in a lot of battles lately. Maybe I'm close and I just don't know it. I wish I could've asked her last night. That stupid Umbreon…_

:Relax, little one. You should not think so hard.:

Hana glanced back up at Amai, who was smiling placidly. :I wasn't…_thinking_,: she replied defensively, sulking. :I was just…wondering.:

:What were you wondering?:

:I was wondering…what's it like…to evolve?:

Amai blinked in surprise, but quickly smiled once more, looking much like her ever-cheerful trainer. :I think that is a question best left unanswered for now. You will find out soon enough, I am sure.: Kasumi called to her Meganium, and Amai turned to her trainer. :Excuse me, but Kasumi-chan needs me.:

Hana watched the older evolution go as Haruhi scooped her up into her arms. _What does she mean 'soon enough'? Does that mean I'll evolve soon? _

But just like Amai had said, her question remained unanswered.

* * *

"This is strange."

Kasumi tapped her chin thoughtfully as she and Haruhi stood on a ledge of the Cliffside, peering into the darkness of a cave. "Why is this strange?" Haruhi didn't see anything wrong with a cave on a cliff. That's where caves sometimes appeared, right? I wasn't like it was out of the ordinary.

"It's strange," Kasumi replied quietly. "Because this cave wasn't here a few days ago. And it's not natural." Haruhi blinked as the older trainer ran her hands along the outside of the cave's edge. "Look at that. There are spirals along the walls. It was drilled straight through by…_some_thing."

"Could a Pokemon have done this?" Haruhi queried warily, holding Hana tightly in her arms.

"I don't think so," Kasumi replied, recalling Amai into her Pokeball and dropping her backpack to the ground. She rustled around in it before producing a large flashlight, clicking it on. "But I think we should check it out. This could be linked to the poachers and the appearances of the strange Pokemon, so it'd be best if I investigated this." She swung her pack back up and unclipped a ball from her belt. In a flash of white light, a Flaaffy, bright eyed and fluffy, appeared at her side.

"Pacchiri, use flash."

The Flaaffy immediately obeyed with a glad cry, and Haruhi watched in amazement as it's body became like a living flashlight, glowing bright enough to light the passageway a good few feet ahead.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi gave a start and turned to Kasumi, who's smile had faded into a serious expression. "You should stay here. You aren't obligated to come with me, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"No," Haruhi replied firmly. "I'm coming with you. If people are poaching Pokemon then they _have _to be stopped. I _want _to help." When Kasumi looked uncertain, Haruhi added; "_Please_."

"Well, okay. But stick close to me and Pacchiri, and don't wander off."

Haruhi nodded, and squeezed Hana tighter to her chest as the two trainers and their Pokemon entered the dark tunnel.

The brown haired girl could hardly see more than a few feet ahead of her, but the tunnel seemed to stretch on endlessly. _I wonder how deep into the mountain it goes? _

Because the cave was unnatural, and fairly new, they were lucky enough not to run into any wild or aggressive Pokemon, but just the fact that the cave was there was disturbing. _What could they be using it for? Maybe they're funneling Pokemon through it somehow? But that doesn't make sense! Kasumi-san said it wasn't here a few days ago, so they couldn't be passing Pokemon through it if that was the case. Maybe it's leading to something important, though. Like a base. Do poachers have bases?_

Her train of thought was only stopped when she literally ran into Kasumi, prompting the older girl to grab her by the shoulders to keep her steady. Haruhi opened her mouth to ask what was going on, when Kasumi put her finger to her lips. Instantly, Pacchiri's light was extinguished, and the Flaaffy was recalled, only to be replaced with a sleek, black Pokemon with rings on it's shoulders, ears and tail. It glanced up at it's trainer, and Kasumi leaned down to whisper something in it's ear. With a nod, the Pokemon slowly crept along the path, Kasumi and Haruhi following in it's wake.

"Haruhi-chan, there's something up ahead. Please be vigilant. I don't know what or who it is, but-"

Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, when the ground beneath her feet began to rumble. She gasped as rocks tumbled down from the top of the artificial roof, and before she could react, a hole had opened up in the ground, and swallowed her up. She reached out to grab Kasumi's hand, but only managed to snag the flashlight, which slid from the older woman's grasp before she could clamp a firm grip around the handle.

The last thing she saw was Kasumi's terrified face hovering over the edge of the gap, her Umbreon's wide, glowing red eyes right beside her.

* * *

When Haruhi landed, she hit hard.

Hana bounced out of her arms, and the brown haired girl groaned as she managed to push herself up shakily. The little grass Pokemon hauled herself to her feet, and quickly ran over to check on Haruhi. Finding that her trainer was as fine as could be expected, she retrieved the flashlight, which had fallen from Haruhi's grip, and returned it to the girl.

"Thanks, Hana," Haruhi mumbled, shining the light back up the tunnel, which wound and curved in such a way that it had slowed down her fall and kept her from serious injury. "We need to get out of here and find Kasumi again. I'm not sure where we've landed, but we're deeper in the mountain than we should be." Hana nodded her assent, and the two started down the tunnel that led away from the one she'd fallen into.

The tunnel was dark, and the light of the flashlight didn't do much to illuminate the shadows that bounced along the wall. But Haruhi had always been relatively fearless, and she plowed ahead with Hana at her side, careful not to trip of lose her flashlight. She ran her hand along the wall, feeling the grooves and spirals that indicated that this tunnel too was a fake.

_It just doesn't make sense! Why all the tunnels?_

A sudden clattering up ahead had Haruhi flicking off the flashlight hastily, and Hana pressed close against her side as she inched forward, peering around the curve of the tunnel.

Her eyes widened when she saw that the tunnel branched and widened out into a large cavern. And in the cavern was…

_A lake?_

The lake was obviously a natural one, and there were various, smaller tunnels that led from the cavern which Haruhi suspected were real tunnels and not man-made. The young trainer's eyes scanned the cavern, catching sight of the shimmering surface of the water, and then, to her horror, something that was not supposed to be there.

There were cages! Dozens and dozens of them stacked on top of one another. Cages and crates lined the walls of the caverns, and inside the cages, Haruhi could see vague shapes moving and bustling around, most of them in obvious distress.

She slipped from the tunnel, Hana following close at her heels, and slid behind one of the crates. She could hear voices echoing in the cavern, hissing at one another as the cages clattered and were moved about.

_The poachers! _Haruhi exchanged a glance with Hana, and the grass-type Pokemon nodded affirmatively, as if reading her mind. But what are they doing? Are they going to release those Pokemon onto the island?

"What are we going to do about the girl?"

Haruhi stiffened, wondering if she'd just been caught, when she realized the voices weren't directed at her, but at one another. Two tall, feminine shadows stood off to the side, talking in hushed whispers and venomous hisses.

"We've got to get rid of that nosy researcher! She's been snooping around for nearly a week now. She'll find us out at this rate, and then Bara-sama will be angry!"

"Shut _up_," the second voice snapped, and Haruhi pressed herself closer to the wall. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Haruhi couldn't place it.

"We don't need to worry about her. We'll be out of here before the end of the day."

"But what about the Pokemon? We've got some really _good _ones this time!"

"Who cares? They'll just slow us down. Besides, Bara-sama doesn't need to worry about selling them for the money. We've already got enough as it is."

"Do you know when the next phase of our plan will be enacted?"

"Soon. Bara-sama is close to finding the location of the legend. We just need a little longer before we can decipher it's exact locale. Now hurry up and get your things together. We need to hurry back to headquarters before Bara-sama becomes impatient."

The two voices became nothing more than hushed whispers as the captors moved off, and Haruhi peeked around the crate, watching them disappear down a tunnel.

Acting quickly, and heedless of any danger that might be about. Haruhi squeezed away from the crates, and Hana raced at her heels as she ran to the cages. Inside, there was a variety of water Pokemon, all of whom looked shocked and frightened and shied away from her as she neared the cages.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm here to get you out."

:We're here to help!: Hana cried, and a few of the Pokemon seemed to perk up, looking intrigued.

:You must hurry!: a bedraggled looking Golduck called. :They might come back! They are terrible humans! They were going to sell us for money!:

:I don't want to be sold for money!: a little Poliwag wailed. :I want to go home!:

:Hush now!: a large Quagsire chided. :Or you'll draw them back here! This new human is here to help! We _must _trust her!:

:But humans are bad! We can't trust her! She'll try to capture us again!: a Qwilifish protested. :She won't be any different!:

:You're wrong!: Hana cried angrily, readying herself to use razor leaf. :Haruhi is-is…She's a good person! You don't need to be afraid!:

"Hana, use razor leaf and cut those locks off the cages!"

Hana whipped her head around, and the leaves soared through the air, hitting the locks with a loud, metallic '_clang_.' The attack did it's job, and the cages clicked open as the Pokemon managed to free themselves, leaping from their cages and each making their way towards the lake.

:Human!: one of the water Pokemon, an authoritative looking Marshtomp called back to Haruhi. :This one is not moving!:

Hana tugged on Haruhi's pant legs, indicating that she should go to the cage where the Marshtomp stood. As soon as the human moved within range, the water Pokemon turned and blundered back to the water, not quite trusting the young trainer not to try and capture it. Haruhi watched it go, before leaning down to gaze into the cage. She let out a small gasp of surprise at the little Pokemon inside. It was…oddly colored, and didn't look normal.

"A Dratini! But…why is it _pink_?"

She reached out to gingerly prod it's side, but the little thing did no more than groan and squeak, hardly able to move. Haruhi chewed her lip thoughtfully; she couldn't just leave it here, but it was obviously too weak to go back into the lake.

_I'll have to take it with me!_

Mind made up, Haruhi slipped her hands beneath the little Pokemon's body and hefted her up into her arms. She cradled the Dratini against her chest, worried when she felt how skinny the water Pokemon was and how weak it felt in her grasp. "Come on, Hana," Haruhi murmured, grunting as she adjusted the Dratini carefully in her arms. "We've gotta find a way out!"

* * *

The two women squeaked painfully when the rope tightened around them.

"Well, well, _well_. Look what we have here. Two little thieves who have lost their way. I saw that storm you whipped up to get you here without being seen. Very clever. A Gyarados, I imagine. Am I right?" The one who tightened their ropes smirked cruelly, eyes fairly glowing with malice in the dark. "And what, pray tell, are you _doing _on this island?"

"We-we don't have to tell you anything!" the woman with the short, brown hair protested, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"Shut up, you idiot!" the other snapped, wriggling against her bonds and getting nowhere. "Let us go! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Is that so?" their captor replied airily, and the two women gulped as a red-eyed Umbreon appeared from the shadows. "Now, you're going to tell me exactly what you were doing here."

"_You_!" the older woman spat. "You're that researcher who's been sticking her nose into our business, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. And I'm not a researcher," the captor replied, chuckling darkly. "So, are you going to cooperate, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"We won't tell you a thing!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Their tormenter laughed openly now as the Umbreon stepped closer, eyes narrowing as a dark aura began to glow around it. "You're going to tell me _everything_."

* * *

Haruhi clambered up the side of the wall, the Dratini carefully secured in her backpack, it's little head the only thing visible from beneath the flap.

"That's it, Hana! Pull!"

The little grass Pokemon gritted her teeth and tugged as hard as she could, using her vines to drag her trainer up the steep tunnel. She'd barely managed to get back to the top of the tunnel they'd fallen into herself, and now she was trying to pull Haruhi up as well, but it was proving to be a bit difficult.

"Amai, help them out!"

Hana breathed a sigh of relief as the large Meganium appeared beside her, vines snaking out to wrap around Haruhi and drag her up with ease.

:Phew! Thanks for that!: Hana breathed, releasing her grip on her trainer and collapsing onto her stomach. :Haruhi is _heavy_!:

:You were valiant to try and pull her up on your own, little one. I can handle it from here,: Amai replied sweetly, her face breaking out into a smile. :Just rest.:

Kasumi came into view shortly after, her face pale as she leaned over the edge of the hole and grabbed Haruhi's hands, dragging her up into a crushing embrace. "Oh, Haruhi-chan! I was so worried!" she cried, pressing the girl against her chest. "I thought you were hurt, or lost or-or-"

"Kasumi-san, I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Kasumi instantly released Haruhi, who eyed her rather large chest distrustfully as she brushed herself off. "Sorry, Haruhi-chan. I was just so worried Haruhi-chan and -What…_what _is in your backpack?"

Haruhi blinked, and then turned to look over her shoulder. "Oh, um, this is a Dratini."

"Well, yes, I can see that. But where did you _get _it? And…is it _pink_? Why is it pink?"

"There were some bad people down there, Kasumi-san. I think you were right about the poachers; I didn't see any Pokemon I didn't recognize, but they had a bunch of water Pokemon from an underground lake in cages down there. They left though, and said they weren't coming back, so Hana and I cut the locks and freed the Pokemon. This little one couldn't go back into the lake. She's really hurt. I don't know why she's pink. It's kinda weird."

It really was weird. Weren't Dratinis supposed to be blue?

"Oh, the poor dear! Let's get out of here, Haruhi! I'll give her some berries and we can head to Jasmine Island to inform the local law enforcement. They'll deal with this." She patted the girl on the arm and took her hand, calling out her Flaaffy again and ordering her to use flash.

"Kasumi-san, those people down there…they kept talking about someone named 'Bara-sama.'"

"Oh?" Kasumi glanced over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Did they?"

"Yeah…I-I think…I think it might've been some kind of gang or something. And I think Bara-sama, whoever they are, is their leader."

Kasumi frowned thoughtfully. "You could be right, Haruhi. But I think it's best if neither of us involve ourselves with this anymore; it could get dangerous. It's better to let the police look into it; they're trained for situations like these."

Haruhi nodded faintly, but her mind still churned with questions. "O-okay, Kasumi-san."

Behind them, Amai had lifted Hana onto her back; the little Chikorita was still tired from trying to haul Haruhi up the tunnel, and she didn't protest much as she was carried by a larger version of her self.

:You were very brave, little one,: Amai rumbled in a soothing voice. :To do so much for your trained. You must truly love her.:

Hana remained silent, not quite sure how to respond to that.

:Perhaps you are closer to evolving than I first thought. Your spirit is strong, and you are clearly a very stubborn soul. Maybe your next battle will be the one to decide your evolution.:

:Y-yeah,: Hana replied, suddenly feeling a bit edgy. :It might. Uh…Amai?:

:Yes?:

:Where did Kasumi go after we fell down the hole? I mean, couldn't you have pulled us both up with your vines?:

Amai chuckled deeply, gazing back at the Chikorita over her shoulder with one wise eye. :Kasumi-chan was trying to find a way to get you back up. Even my vines are not that long, little one. I couldn't reach you, although I tried.:

:Oh,: Hana responded, feeling a bit glum. :I see. Well, thanks for trying, either way.:

:You are very welcome.:

Hana rested her head on her front feet, sighing heavily as the tunnel began to grow brighter and fill with sunlight. She knew Amai was telling the truth; the older monster didn't seem to have it in her to lie. But something seemed off, somehow. Quietly, she decided she wouldn't press the issue, and would just accept whatever the grass evolution told her.

So then, why did she feel like that was wrong?

_Dear mother in heaven…_

_I need to learn to stay away from Kasumi's hugs._


	4. Part IV

A/N: Final chapter!

* * *

**Rock My Socks**

_Part IV_

When they arrived at the Pokemon center, Haruhi immediately rushed the Dratini to the front desk, handing over her other Pokemon as well for good measure.

After leaving the injured Pokemon with the nurse (who'd given her an odd look when she'd seen the dragon's coloration), she wandered out of the center, where Kasumi was standing at the beach, a large Lapras resting in the sand. Haruhi had been surprised and amazed to see the relatively rare Pokemon, and even more amazed when Kasumi had told her they were going to ride the monster to Jasmine Island.

"All situated?" Kasumi asked, a smile lighting up her face as she scratched her Lapras behind one of it's curly ears. The beast looked content, eyes closed as it made soft cooing noises.

"Yep," Haruhi agreed, nodding her head. "Um, thank you, Kasumi-san. I-I really appreciate all of this. You've helped me a lot. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Kasumi waved her hand dismissively, still smiling. "Oh, Haruhi-chan, it was nothing. Now, you've got my number, and I have yours, so if you ever need anything, don't you _dare _hesitate to call me, all right?" She reached out and dragged the unsuspecting girl into a hug before Haruhi could think to protest. "I'll miss you so much, Haruhi-chan! It sure was great having an assistant! If you ever find yourself in need of a job, you could always look me up."

Haruhi flailed in the older woman's grip, and sucked in a much needed breath of air when she was released. She coughed to hide her blush, and smiled faintly. "Sure, Kasumi-san. Are you heading to Sweet Tea Island now?"

"Yes. I have to inform the police of what went on back there, and unfortunately, Jasmine Island doesn't have a force big enough to take on a case like this. So I'll be heading to Sweet Tea." Her Lapras took that as it's cue to slide back into the surf, and Haruhi silently wondered if it had, possibly, read it's trainer's mind; she'd once read that Lapras could read the minds of their trainers and understand and even speak the human language.

Kasumi waded through the surf and clambered onto the Pokemon's spacious back, waving to Haruhi as the Lapras began to plow through the waves. "Bye, Haruhi-chan! Make sure you call me after you trounce that gym leader!"

"By Kasumi-san! I will!" Haruhi waved back, a faint smile on her face as she watched the woman disappear further and further into the distance.

The brown haired trainer turned and headed back into the Pokemon Center to retrieve her Pokemon.

* * *

"Come in Red Leader."

The radio crackled before a very enthusiastic voice came over the line. "Hello there, Blue Leader! Do you have an update for me?"

Red Leader smiled faintly. "I certainly do. The trainer has been taken care of. She will no longer be a problem."

"I hope you weren't too mean, Blue Leader."

"You know me. Any means necessary."

"All right. Well, as long as you're sure she won't be a problem….So, did you complete your mission?"

"Yes sir, I did. I acquired the information you requested, and I'm on my way to deliver it now."

"Ew, don't call me 'sir.' It makes me sound old."

Blue Leader resisted a very tempting eye roll. "Whatever, Red Leader. I'll be arriving in two days, and I expect you and Green Leader to actually _be _there this time. The last time you two just disappeared and didn't even tell me where you went!"

"I wanted cake, and we didn't have any at the base!"

"Regardless, _sir_, you'd _better _be there. Or I'll make sure Green Leader keeps you from your precious cake for a _week_!"

"Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

When she reached the front desk, the nurse greeted her again, informing her that all but the Dratini were being returned.

"I'm afraid it needs a bit more recovery time than your other Pokemon. It was beaten up pretty badly. By the way, young lady, do you have a Pokeball for it?"

Haruhi looked surprised as she clipped her Pokeballs back to her bag. "Uh, yeah, I guess." She handed the nurse an empty capsule, and the woman smiled lightly.

"Thank you, miss. We'll have your Dratini returned shortly."

Haruhi nodded and ventured over to the telephones, deciding she'd give her dad and the professor a call while she waited. She released Hana from her Pokeball, allowing the Chikorita to settle on her lap as she dialed her father's number first.

The phone rang a few times, and after the third ring, an image of Ranka's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hi dad."

"Haru-chaaaaaan!" Ranka cried, and Haruhi cringed at the volume of her father's voice and the tears running down his face. "Oh I'm so happy you called! I've missed you so much! How is my baby girl doing out there? Have you collected a lot of badges yet?"

"Yep!" Haruhi replied, nodding her head. "I've got three already, and I'm working on my fourth."

"I'm so proud of you, Haru-chan!" her father squealed. "And what Pokemon have you caught?"

"I have Hana." Haruhi held up her Chikorita, who shot her father a peculiar look, as if wondering whether the person on the other end was male or female. "And I've got Shocker, my Elekid, and Flutter, my Pidgeotto, and then there's Kaiyou, my Seel." Haruhi paused, looking thoughtful. "Oh, and…I guess I caught a Dratini…""You _guess_?"

"Well, it was really hurt when I found it." Haruhi elected not to tell her father about her experience on the island, or the events that led up to it. Not to mention her journey in the tunnels. "So I brought it here. I guess it's mine now." She shrugged unconcernedly.

"That's great, Haru-chan! I can't wait to meet all your Pokemon when you come home to visit. Oh, by the way. I almost forgot. An old friend stopped by the other day and left something here for you. Your mother left it in her safekeeping to give to you when you started your Pokemon journey, and the note attached said you'd find it useful. I sent it to Professor Fuyumi's lab for you to pick up. She can send it to you through the Pokemon Center."

Haruhi blinked. "Really? I wonder what it is?"

"Oh, you'll love it, I'm sure," Ranka assured. "But listen, Haru-chan, I've gotta go. My poffins will be ready any-" A loud ding interrupted Ranka, and he turned to glance over his shoulder. "-minute! Gotta run, sweetheart! Make sure you give me a call the next time you stop at a Pokemon center! Daddy loooooves you!"

"Love you too, dad," Haruhi replied, managing a quick goodbye before she lost the connection.

"What do you think it is, Hana?" The grass Pokemon had no answer, and just shook her head as Haruhi dialed the professor's number.

After five rings, she finally picked up.

"Oh! Haruhi-chan! It's so good to see you! And is that- Chikorita? Why, you look splendid! How is it going for the two of you? I haven't received any Pokemon from you yet, Haruhi, so I was a bit concerned…"

Haruhi felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Um, yeah, sorry. I haven't caught that many yet. And, uh, it's going really good for me and Hana. She's a great partner." She shared a look with the startled Chikorita, and smiled brightly when Hana cuddled closer to her.

"I'm so happy for you, Haruhi-chan! Oh, by the way, before I forget. Your father brought this over for you. He said it was from your mother? Anyway, would you like me to send it to you?" She held up what appeared to be a Great Ball, and Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great, professor."

"Oh good! It'll be along shortly!"

Haruhi glanced at the terminal beside the phone as the Great Ball materialized right before her eyes. "Thanks, professor. Do you have any idea what's in it?"

"No idea, Haruhi-chan. But I'm sure it's a great Pokemon. I've got to go though. I was actually in the middle of cataloguing some new species when you called." Fuyumi looked apologetic. "But call me again soon, Haruhi-chan, and tell me what was in the ball!"

"I will professor. But I need to ask you about-" The line clicked off before she could mention the Dratini and it's odd coloration. She'd just have to ask later.

Reaching over, Haruhi picked the Great Ball up, holding it in her hand curiously. As she stared at it, she realized that there was something scribbled along the pale parts of the ball. Holding it up to read, she squinted her eyes as she recognized her mother's handwriting.

'_My Dearest Haruhi,_

_I wish I could've given you more for your journey, but I hope this will do for now. She was a great partner for me when I was a trainer, and she will be a strong partner for you as your make your way in the world. Treat her well, sweetie, and she will do the same for you._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Mom.'_

Haruhi felt tears prick at her eyes, and Hana stared at her in concern as she hastily rubbed them away. "I'm-I'm all right," she assured, her voice cracking slightly. "L-let's see what's in this ball, huh?" Hana nodded as Haruhi scooped her up into her arms, and the two made their way outside the Pokemon center and onto the beach.

Setting down Hana and holding the Great Ball up, Haruhi pressed the little button and a flash of white light issued from the ball. Both she and her Chikorita stared, wide-eyed, as a rather large, fire-type Pokemon materialized in front of them, it's large black eyes turning to gaze at them curiously.

"K-Kasai?" Haruhi managed, still a bit shocked at seeing the Pokemon she'd once known when she was very little, when her mother had released her favorite monster to meet her daughter. She'd definitely seen this Pokemon before, and she dropped to one knee, holding out her arms as Kasai bounded towards in a dignified manner.

The Pokemon tumbled into her arms, and she hugged it's furry neck, stroking it's soft, gold and red fur with her hands and feeling the warmth that radiated from it.

"Kasai…I'm glad momma sent you."

The Flareon wagged it's lovely tail, and barked out an agreement.

_Dear mother in heaven…_

_Thank you._


End file.
